Mecano
by hanna-chan95
Summary: (NO ES SONG-FIC) ...colección de one-shoots independientes entre si.. que tienen como inspiración la letra de mis canciones favoritas de la agrupación CAPITULO DE HOY: "LOS AMANTES"
1. me cuesta tanto olvidarte

" **Me cuesta tanto olvidarte"**

 **(basada en la letra y escrita en la depre de la canción, compuesta por los hermanos cano del grupo "mecano")**

reseña para el concurso: "la cara vista es un anuncio designal.. la cara oculta es la resulta, de mi idea genial de echarte.. "me cuesta tanto olvidarte"

el letrero de abierto es volteado para leer "cerrado" .. otro día de arduo trabajo en el café del gato a llegado a su fin.. entre millones de ordenes de ramen y entregas a domicilio una joven suelta un suspiro..

este no es de alivio por la jornada exitosa mente terminada.. o por las múltiples propuestas a salir de los jóvenes clientes al ser atendidos por una muchacha tan exótica mente hermosa.

Nadie sabe la razón de su tristeza interior.

shampoo me siento muy cansada, por favor cierra bien el restaurante iré a acostarme **—**

 **si abuelita,** _—_ responde como mejor puede, de eso se trata su vida.. de aparentar, haciendo creer a todos que esta bien cuando no es así, siempre mostrando la mejor sonrisa, una faz que a la vista de todos se puede traducir en la shampoo de siempre, una joven implacable, que busca lo que quiere y no para hasta conseguirlo,

 **—"** que saben ellos de mi y lo que quiero" —pensaba para si.. pues en la oscuridad del restaurante, lavando los platos como solía hacerlo EL.. podía lamentarse de la mentira en la que vivía todos los días

¿que podían saber ellos de una poderosa guerrera amazona? De lo que guarda celosamente en su corazón.. de lo que sufre y lo que llora por amor?..

se tallo los ojos sin tener cuidado con el jabón, lo que le dio una buena excusa para sacar las lagrimas contenidas durante el día, de las que nadie en el mundo había sido testigo antes, solo ella y la voz de su alma que gritaba por salir , pero esta nunca tendría libertad.. una amazona es fiel a sus tradiciones.. orgullosa y airada así como fuerte y de ser necesario.. insensible.. capaz de sacrificarlo todo por el bien de la tribu..

e ahí su motivo de residir en japón..

 **—** que?... Amor?... "para nada"! — pensó refregando los platos con mas fuerza de la necesaria..

ser obligada a volver para desposar al hombre que la venció en combate.. era igual de humillante que retornar casada con quien de verdad amaba...POR QUE TENIA QUE SER DE ALGUIEN TAN DÉBIL?

y es que sus pensamientos siempre volvían al mismo lugar... al momento donde todo comenzó.. cuando el tonto por mas tercos esmeros entrenando no pudo vencerla cuando niños..

dejarlo ganar? Imposible! Un hombre tiene que merecer a su guerrera.. y al noquearla con amor, reclamarla como suya. Aveces uno no puede luchar con las costumbres impuestas.. pero ese era su sueño y su deseo desde siempre..

que cuerda tan enredada de contradicciones... que fácil la tenían las mujeres ordinarias..solo había que ver a sus demás rivales, todas dispuestas a sacrificar cosas importantes por amor..

algunas no pueden darse ese lujo.. el orgullo teje una trampa de la que una mujer que se sabe fuerte no puede salir ...y ella había caído en una desde hace tanto tiempo que se hallaba ya acostumbrada a su prisión.

Hizo de todo para olvidarle y concentrarse en su objetivo... pero el amor ,ni se elige ni se induce.. simplemente es ..

¿como olvidarlo? Con los años llego a la conclusión de que no era posible.. sin sus atenciones y su ceguera ,sus torpezas, cuidados y afectos... palabras dulces como el caramelo...

 **le cuesta tanto olvidarse de el..**

una persona enamorada que rechaza constantemente su corazón .. es no es merecedora del afecto.. eso lo tenia bien asumido.. y aunque fue ella quien tuvo la genial idea de echarlo lejos de ahí, enviándolo a cuidar de su madre exigiéndole que se olvidara de ella. todo para no torturarse nunca mas.. lo cierto era que le había resultado peor...

Estaba segura de tener que seguir con su objetivo...yendo detrás de un hombre que no amaba y viceversa, el mas fuerte de todo japón.. un raro espécimen que llevar a como diera lugar a la aldea..

en la luz del día, shampoo lo perseguiría y lo seduciría ...con todas las energías que tuviera.. pero al llegar la soledad de la noche lloraría y se lamentaría de su suerte jurándose que así como es fuerte para pelear también lo es para negar su amor por alguien con quien no habría nunca.. una oportunidad de ser feliz..

Mouse... **—** sollozo tristemente.

Comentarios de la autora:

este fanfic forma parte de una colección de oneshots que quiero hacer sobre mis canciones favoritas de la agrupación musical.. a la vez los tomaría como ejercicio para escribir y lo comparto con ustedes,

desconozco si ya existen fics basados en las canciones de mecano.. es probable, pero no e leído ninguno

esta es mi versión de "me cuesta tanto olvidarte" la considero idónea para shampoo por que siempre e pensado q no es sincera sobre sus sentimientos hacia mousse ... vamos.. la joya invertida no miente! jajaj :) los quieroo !


	2. cruz de navajas

"Cruz de navajas "

Las horas frente al ordenador resultaban especialmente lentas y tediosas… en el lugar solo se escuchaba, sonido de las teclas siendo ágilmente golpeteadas para escribir el informe del mes.

Solo el en la oficina, como muchas otras madrugadas. a pesar de ser ágil con la mecánica de rellenar los espacios de los formularios en el ordenador, su mirada se encontraba vacía y sin vida.

perdida en un mundo de pensamientos recurrentes que lo asaltaban de hace ya quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

— "como termine trabajando aquí?" — solía preguntarse en su mente cada cierta vez.

La desesperación por acabar le llevo a teclear con más fuerza y rapidez, sus brazos se movieron tan abruptamente que su codo choco contra un portarretratos de su escritorio, rompiendo el cristal de este al caer.

—maldición! — se quejó. ya estaba harto! No solo de ese insípido trabajo asfixiante sino de la monotonía de su vida,

Tomo el portarretratos para ponerlo en su lugar y contemplo la foto por un momento, era una escena inmortalizada de un día de campo feliz, hace unos cuantos años… cuando la vida aún era emocionante. contemplo su propia sonrisa jovial y despreocupada.

—claro, a los 18 años que otra preocupación puede existir para un muchacho. más que el amor? — se dijo nostálgico.

Pronto también contemplo a la joven que lo abrasaba amorosamente en la foto… una hermosa señorita que siempre lo había seguido incondicionalmente mostraba una alegre sonrisa ante la cámara que la inmortalizo junto a él.

De alguna manera, El cristal se había roto justo a la mitad separando a la pareja atrapada en la imagen,

Resoplo, ante la ironía del asunto. Hace unos días había celebrado su décimo aniversario de bodas… no, "celebrado" era una palabra muy alegre. hace unos días que había "pasado" su décimo aniversario de bodas lo había olvidado y su mujer no le hablaba desde entonces…

ya nada era igual.

¿Como podría serlo? ¿es que no podía ser más comprensiva? su trabajo absorbía todas sus noches, y su esposa trabajaba todo el día. apenas alcanzaban a verse unas cuantas horas y su único día de descanso lo admitía, solo pensaba en dormir.

aquella reflexión le hizo sentir algo de culpa, ya estaba planteado que no se había casado con el gran amor de su vida, pero tampoco había elegido a una mala mujer. su esposa aún conservaba la sonrisa que ahora mismo contemplaba en el portarretrato dañado.

solo que ahora no la lucia frente a él, o tal vez. ya no prestaba la misma atención para darse cuenta de ello.

Puso el portarretrato en su lugar y procedió a seguir llenando los formularios en su ordenador.

/

El aseo del hogar era lo suyo sin duda, siempre que dejaba todo brillando de reluciente se sentía mejor consigo misma, era una forma inconsciente de ocupar sus pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuera la profunda tristeza de sentirse cada vez más distanciada de su esposo.

Para las 6 ya había terminado de desayunar y dejaba las comidas del día muy bien envueltas en el refrigerador, con notas para ser vistas por su esposo, hace tiempo que había dejado de esperarle para recibirlo, media hora de convivencia en lo que servía su desayuno y se iba al trabajo no hacían mucha diferencia en la relación.

Un triste recuerdo de los días felices ocupo su mente al cerrar la puerta tras de si para dirigirse al trabajo.

Sus 2 primeros años de casados solía esperarlo con ansias para abrirle la puerta apenas llegara y llenarlo de besos, tan felices recepciones siempre terminaban con el desayuno enfriándose.

Con el tiempo, un beso en la frente un poco de cómo le fue en su día y a dormir.

Ahora simplemente cruzaba el portón, daba un gran mordisco a su rosquilla y se tomaba el zumo de naranja de un trago para tumbarse en la cama y no saber nada de si hasta la hora de volver al trabajo.

No saber nada de nada, ni de sus necesidades de tenerlo cerca, ni de la constante nostalgia que la envolvía en ese hogar que habían "construido" cuando los 2 eran tan jóvenes y muy felices. o así lo era ella.

—hey hoy luces muy distraída— exclamo Sota, su jefe de trabajo.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no había notado lo mal que acomodaba los productos en los estantes,

—perdóname, me decías? — respondió apenada.

—te preguntaba que hicieron para su aniversario, fue hace unos días no? —

—ha, eso… no hicimos nada en especial—contesto triste.

—como que no hicieron nada! ¿No te preparo algún regalo? ¿No fueron a un lugar a cenar? — le pregunto realmente indignado.

—no pidió el día libre, simplemente lo olvido.

—bueno, asumí que algo así pasaría. así que te compre algo—dijo sacando tras de si, una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo y como decoración adicional un moño de diseños tornasol.

—¡he...! Sota muchas gracias no tenías por que molestarte, quien debe remediar el daño es el, no tu…— respondió apenada.

—en realidad no es por él... hoy hace 7 años que trabajas aquí y quise… obsequiarte algo. —

La mujer se ruborizo de la sorpresa, era verdad, Sota quien era amigo de su esposo le había dado oportunidad de trabajar en su almacén hace ya 7 años, siempre agradeció lo benévolo y atento que solia ser con ella,

—que hermosa peineta! —sus ojos brillaron al ver el hermoso regalo

—sota ,de verdad no tenías por que molestarte. —agradeció sincera.

Era un buen jefe, tan solo 2 años mayor que ella, un hombre honrado, trabajador y comprensivo, le había tomado tanta confianza que se permitió comentar en confidencias el deterioro de su matrimonio.

" no había nada de malo", pensaba para disimular la culpa, después de todo Sota y su esposo habían sido buenos amigos en el instituto.

Pero la culpa se agravio cuando el buen hombre le confeso sus sentimientos tiempo atrás y ahora. más que jefe y empleada eran algo así como…

—me alegra que te guste—suspiro mientras la abrasaba con ternura. —cuando lo vi en la joyería, simplemente vino a mi mente lo hermosa que te verías usándolo—exclamo ruborizado.

—aunque entiendo que no puedas usarlo todo el tiempo, tendrás que quitártelo al llegar a casa— la miro con una ligera sonrisa y ojos tristes.

La mujer le había estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto.

¿Que más daba ahora todo? 10 años habían pasado ya ,tratando de ser la esposa perfecta para un hombre que había adorado con defectos maldiciones y virtudes.

Le había entregado su vida y los años más tiernos de su Juventud a un hombre que simplemente se apagó con el paso del tiempo. para casi todos en Nerima era bien sabido que aquel matrimonio, aunque feliz, se había concretado como segunda opción, su esposo siempre había amado a otra. Y cuando esta se casó con su verdadero prometido, su esposo no tardó mucho en proponerle matrimonio.. y ella tan torpe, tan ciega e incondicionalmente enamorada se había conformado con ser plato de segunda mesa.

Sota era un buen hombre, se preocupaba por ella y la hacía feliz. ¿porque tendría que reprimirse más esperando de su esposo algo que ya no podía conseguir?

Tomo la hermosa peineta de plata y la coloco con cuidado entre su pelo recogido.

—no me la quitare sota. —dijo con la vista perdida en el suelo.

—que dices—exclamo el hombre sorprendido y esperanzado.

—quería saber si puedes…. el día de hoy.. —se ruborizo antes de continuar. —acompañarme a casa?

Sota entrelazo con dulzura sus manos con las de ella, sin poder cerrar la boca del creciente asombro.

—estas. segura? —pregunto con cautela.

La joven mujer le encaro con una liberadora sonrisa que no había podido relucir desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y sin darse cuenta sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Era tiempo de cerrar ciclos. Y empezar unos nuevos.

Su amor de Juventud, resultante en un fallido matrimonio no le impediría aun en la plenitud de sus 28 años la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—si, estoy segura— dijo determinante, antes de ser besada por ese nuevo amor que ahora velaba por ella.

\

Un rápido sorbo a la taza de café, un par de tecleos más y…

—TERMINE! —exclamo triunfante.

Miro el reloj, para notar con satisfacción que había finalizado mucho más rápido de lo acostumbrado, hacer las cosas solo por mecánica le consumía un tiempo desmedido, ahora con la mente clara, y sus dedos moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz se había ahorrado 3 horas de tedioso trabajo en la oficina.

Ordeno los papeles en su escritorio y hecho una última ojeada a su portarretratos, que había hecho arreglar cambiando el cristal.

En la última semana, se resolvió hacer un cambio en su actitud, cuando llego para desayunar y se dio cuenta que se sentía verdaderamente solo y vacío sin las atenciones de su mujer.

La limpieza hecha con esmero y la comida esperando por el, lo trajeron de vuelta al presente al notar que su adorable esposa ya no esperaba por el para abrasarlo y besarlo como antes solía hacerlo.

¡Pero que desconsiderado, tonto y egoísta había sido todos estos años!

Se despidió del guardia para salir corriendo en dirección a su hogar,

Siguiendo las flechas descoloridas que ella amorosamente había colocado sobre las calles, hace tiempo para evitar que se perdiera,

— "pero que detallista es" — recordó, arrepentido.

Paro en una florería que quedaba por el rumbo para comprar flores y remendar el olvido de su aniversario días atrás, hoy llegaría temprano y la sorprendería. vaya que lo haría. la tomaría entre sus brazos dispuesto a hacer de su vida algo mejor, como solía serlo en sus primeros años de matrimonio, esta vez, ella seria siempre lo primero,

Adiós a su pasado, adiós a sus malas actitudes e inconstantes elecciones del corazón que le jugaban malas pasadas cuando adolescente.

Akane era asunto de saotome ahora. ellos eran felices.

Estrecharía en sus brazos a la única mujer que lo había aceptado tal cual, y la amaría solo a ella y a ninguna otra de ahora en adelante,

¡La besaría y acariciaría sin tener a nadie más en sus pensamientos, esta vez, sería un esposo devoto y se olvidaría de las ausencias!

¡Vaya que esto era renacer! Cuantos años desperdiciados! Gritaba en sus adentros. el amor estaba en el aire y eso se podía sentir. incluso ver…allá… por el final de la calle estaba una pareja besándose con ahínco, y pasión.

pasión! Cuanta de ella tenía ahora dentro de si.. no le daría ninguna explicación hasta hacerla suya de nuevo y luego. Disculparse por lo mucho que probablemente la había herido todo este tiempo. apresuro el paso para acercarse a su hogar.

Cuando sintió su corazón que iba galopante a su encuentro, detenerse abruptamente al verla en brazos de quien fuera un buen amigo suyo.

—Akari! —grito dejando a las flores caer en el asfalto,

—Ryoga! — exclamaron los sorprendidos.

—tu! Maldito bastardo! Con tu empleada! ¡Con mi esposa! —se abalanzo a golpear.

Y es que con tantas emociones en el cuerpo la ira y ese sentimiento de traición corriendo por sus venas, el juicio se le nublo y maldijo a kami su suerte, de haber descuidado sus entrenamientos y no poder golpearle con más eficacia para causarle un daño importante a su rival en el amor.

—Ryoga! ¡No le hagas daño! —grito su mujer, aterrada.

Cuanto odio y arrepentimiento gobernaban su mente y sus acciones, había descuidado a su único amor verdadero por anhelar su juventud y sus días de perseguir a una chica que nunca le perteneció.

y ahora se batía en riña con alguien que había sido más listo que él. quien que había apreciado la bondad y belleza que habitaban el corazón de Akari.

—NOOOOOOOOOOOO! — se escuchó desgarradoramente por toda la cuadra.

Mientras los rojos rayos del sol despuntaban el cielo y acompañaban a matizar las gotas de sangre que se derramaban formando charcos por toda la calle.

—Como pudiste! ¡Como pudiste! — le reclamaba chillando golpeando débilmente su torso.

El hombre con las pupilas dilatadas y una llave alemana en navaja, mantenía tenso su cuerpo sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de hacer por puro instinto de protección

—Akari, lo siento. yo…. no sé.. — su voz aun poseía desconcierto, y la adrenalina recorría cada fibra de su ser… nunca había acuchillado a alquien, en realidad, nunca había golpeado o hecho daño a nadie.

Ryoga quedo tendido en la calle shinkagi, frente a su domicilio que ostenta el número 17 en uno de los barrios más pacíficos de todo nerima… presa de ladrones drogadictos que intentaron amagarlo y robarle sus pertenencias… o esa fue la declaración oficial de los medios.

Sin embargo y a pesar de su nueva vida al lado de un buen hombre, ella nunca borrara de su mente las últimas palabras que le oyó decir a su difunto esposo.

—"perdóname, Akari"—

Fin.

Soooo saaaad jajajaj bueno. está en mi versión de cruz de navajas.. desde que decidí que historias harían bien para cada canción.. supe que esta seria para ryoga y akari.. en la serie vemos muy claramente que todos hablan de comprometerse, y de casarse. Con tanta facilidad. pero. pregúntome yo.. alguno de ellos o alguno de nosotros piensa lo que pasa cuando finalmente te casas?

La etapa del enamoramiento donde todo es color de rosa no dura toda la vida, y uno conforme va madurando también debe saber trabajar y hacer madurar su relación, o esta puede morir.

Pensé en ryoga y akari como una pareja que en el frenesí de su juventud se había lanzado a contraer matrimonio a la tierna edad de 18, y ya conocemos a ryoga.. quien siempre variaba sus afectos entre ella y akane… siendo siempre esta última, su favorita.

En este fanfic el "amor de su vida" se casó con ranma…

como es el orden natural de las cosas :P y en la decepción, ryoga como que no tuvo más remedio que casarse con akari,

Pero muchachos! ¡El amor merma! ¡Y por mas enamorada que una este no puede estar como mensa adorando y teniéndole todo en bandeja de plata a alguien que no nos pela!

Ryoga se quedó en el pasado, extrañando sus días de aventuras, y no valoro su presente. Claro que no toda la culpa se la adjudico a el … cuando una relación va mal, siempre… creo yo, algo de la culpa recae entre los 2

asi bien con algo de experiencia en ese ámbito me permito aconsejar.. :P no se cansen de luchar por su amor! ¡Y cuando se casen no extrañen tanto su vida de solteros!

¡Pueden estarse perdiendo algo mucho más valioso en su presente! este consejo les doy por que su amiga hanna soy :P jajajaj

PD: siii! Sii abra nuevo capítulo de "la ultima flor de cerezo.. mas un capitulo extra. :D yeiiii ¡! Jajaja porfavor sean pacientes :P habra unas bonitas novedades y sorpresas ya verán. ?

Bueno los dejo con este capitulo de la colección de mecano! Gracias por sus comentarios! los quiero!


	3. los amantes

"Los amantes"

(basada en la letra de la canción, escrita por los hermanos cano, interpretada por Ana torroja para el grupo mecano)

fue domingo en la mañana cuando el despertador sonó a las 5 en punto en la mansión Zansenin.

haciendo que Mikado saltara de la cama sin dar oportunidad de que este sonara una tercera vez.

Cualquier persona pensaría que madrugar tanto en un día sin obligaciones era una costumbre pretenciosa, pero el joven creía que estaba bien fundamentada, pues con su rutina habitual tardaría al menos 3 horas para estar listo y una mas para llegar a su destino.

Nunca tuvo problemas en madrugar, era un hombre disciplinado, debía serlo.

Cada aspecto de su vida era regido por el orden y creía con firmeza que todo tenia una forma correcta de hacerse.

cada mañana justo después de despertar cepillaba sus dientes con esmero; asegurando la blancura de una sonrisa perfecta con aliento fresco y exfoliaba sus labios para garantizar la suavidad perfecta al mas mínimo roce. para cautivar a cualquier afortunada que tuviese a la altura de un beso,

Su baño aromático de diversas sales perfumaban su cuerpo a la vez que nutrían su piel, evitando cualquier imperfección ;aunque se esmeraba en que no tener ninguna, Al ser un atleta de alto rendimiento era poseedor de una figura digna de ser fotografiada en cualquier catalogo de ropa intima para caballeros.

Siempre complementaba su ritual con mascarilla facial, una costosa crema anti edad que obviamente no necesitaba. Pero para un hombre concienzudo como el, siempre era mejor prevenir que lamentar..

justo al salir de la tina aplicaba desodorante agregando colonia fina detrás de las orejas y un poco en el interior de sus muñecas; así su fragancia seria percibida a quien extendiera su mano.

Se dirigió a su armario, una habitación independiente que consistía en la mas completa colección de atuendos distinguidos, existía un conjunto perfecto para cualquier ocasión que se presentase, entre semana prefería el estilo deportivo, debido a sus entrenamientos; pero los domingos solía ataviarse con sus mejores galas para salir, así que saco sus pantalones blancos givency, una camisa de pajarita valentino ,color menta y su chaqueta de lino envolviendo su cuello con una bufanda blanca de hermes.

arreglaba su pelo cuidadosamente, dándole forma con una cera especial; Y al terminar guardaba su fiel peine de mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaquetin teniéndolo siempre Listo para arreglar cualquier desperfecto que moviera los mechones de su lugar durante el día.

No consideraba que estuviese de mas ponerse guantes de piel, estaba chapado a la antigua

su abuelo, quien fuera la única figura paterna que tuvo en su niñez, le había enseñado el deber de la distinción . para el, representaba el respeto hacia uno mismo, y la importancia que se le demostraba a los demás según lo que uno lleva puesto en la visita.

Ese dia en especial era perfecto para añadir una flor al bolsillo de su pecho.

Antes de salir a caminar por las calles se miro una ultima vez, mas para darse valor que para contemplar su ya sabida hermosura... estaba apunto de hacer algo sumamente excepcional...

decidido y sin ninguna duda en su corazón, salio caminando en dirección a su destino, agradeciendo a su chofer el dejarlo ir solo, pues quería aprovechar el trayecto para reflexionar todo lo que cambiaría en su vida a partir de ahora.

Casi a propósito vibro su celular, con una llamada urgente de su mananger.

Lo contesto sin dejar de andar a paso firme.

—si, diga?—

—mikado! como es posible! por que no lo consultaste antes conmigo? Te das cuenta de todo lo que perderemos si continuas con esta decisión?—se escuchaba alzadamente por el auricular.

— me retiro de las competencias, no del patinaje ...es necesario todo este escándalo?— respondió cabal.

—te estas escuchando a ti mismo? Que hay de los contratos?..¿olvidas a tus patrocinadores?. como te ganaras la vida ahora? Eres un patinador PRO-FE-SIO-NAL!—

—creo que estas mas interesado en tu economía que en la mia—

—TSK... NO TE SIENTAS COMPROMETIDO POR LO QUE SUCEDIO...POR FAVOR ESCÚCHAME , HABLARE CON EL EQUIPO DE AZUSA, DÉJAME LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO... DAME UNOS DÍAS Y YO...—

—te agradezco todos estos años de servicio, pero..mi decisión es definitiva— interrumpió cortes antes de colgar su teléfono, no era posible razonar con un hombre que solo veía por sus intereses egoístas.

—"egoista".—.se repitió reflexivo...pensó que toda su vida lo había sido... tal vez ahora mas que nunca... pero las razones que ahora le gobernaban eran totalmente diferentes.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio a una joven detenerse para atar sus agujetas, chocando contra ella y provocando que cayeran de bruces al piso.

—perdone señorita! — se apresuro a decir.— estaba tan distraído —

su perspectiva le permitió admirar unas largas y hermosas piernas bajo una bonita minifalda de mezclilla, de inmediato trago saliva y se incorporo ayudándola amable mente ponerse en pie.

— no se preocupe, fue mi culpa por no orillarme ,fui yo quien impidió el paso— la joven estaba interesada, no había duda... lo miraba de arriba abajo deslumbrada por la pinta principesca que el chico llevaba encima, sus modales y su porte eran algo imposible de ignorar.

El inmediatamente le extendió su pañuelo para que pudiera retirar el polvo de sus ropas, la mujer lo recibió completamente sonrojada.

—espero no haberla lastimado—

— no! para nada... — contesto a la expectativa.

—bueno, con su permiso me retiro, que pase una tarde agradable— el joven hizo una reverencia rápida pero la chica lo tomo de la chaquetilla impidiéndole irse—espere, su pañuelo!—uso como excuza.

—tenga a bien conservarlo— sonrió cortés, dejando sin aliento a la joven en apuros

—al menos déjeme agradecerle... por...—

—por arrollarla tan abrupta mente?— bromeo Mikado.

La joven rio avergonzada — no, lo que queria decir es... si no esta muy ocupado podría invitarle a desayunar— soltó envalentonada.

Y fue cuando lo increíble sucedió... la miro a los ojos, sonrió y tomando su mano amablemente le dijo...

—discúlpeme, pero debo reunirme con alguien especial— .

—ho! Ya veo... en ese caso.. un simple gracias le seria suficiente?—

—es suficiente— sonrió cordial.

Y así continuo su camino... asombrado de lo que esta nueva fuerza en su pecho era capaz de hacer por el. Si fuera el de antes ,la chica no habría tenido necesidad de invitarle... tal vez hasta ya le habría robado un beso.

En el pasado solía ir por ahí conquistando a cada mujer que se le cruzara en el camino, mas por deporte que por verdadero interés Pero ahora solo pensaba en una cosa... necesitaba llegar a su destino...hacia su nueva vida como un hombre nuevo.

Se detuvo en la florería de siempre.

—joven mikado! déjeme adivinar, 50 rosas rojas ? — la encargada de la tienda solía surtirselas casi a diario, pues tenia el habito de entregarlas a cuanta chica aceptara su invitación a salir, a veces solo fungian como un gesto galante para una anciana que ayudara a cruzar la calle, o un considerado presente para su madre. Que podría decir? AMABA A LAS MUJERES!

avergonzado de sus manías se sonrojo pidiendo un arreglo completamente diferente... y menos glamuroso

— esta vez...busco margaritas— pidió a la dependienta.

—margaritas? que sorpresa! déjame ver , tengo.. un ramillete por aquí.— la mujer las envolvió bien en un papel decorativo y pago el presente y apresuro el paso para llegar lo mas pronto posible... su teléfono volvió a sonar, lo contesto con impaciencia.

—DIGA?!—

—Mikado— era la voz de su entrenador.

—zuzuky sensei! — dijo sorprendido.

—estas consciente de lo que estas apunto de hacer?, si eliges este camino no habrá marcha atrás, los jueces y la audiencia pondrán su atención en los siguientes en la fila, el hielo es cruel muchacho, aun tienes mucho que dar—

—sensei... yo... se que es inesperado, pero no lo dejare todo en el aire, tengo un plan, abrire mi propia pista y quisiera transmitir lo que e logrado a otra generación... igual que usted lo hizo— contesto, humilde.

—que hay de tu pareja? As sido considerado con ella ? su carrera también esta de por medio—

— e hablado con ella y comprende la situación... no fue fácil disolver el equipo pero... sensei... debo hacerlo... estoy ...YO ESTOY!.. — comenzó a hablar mas exaltada mente.

—lo se muchacho— conforto su entrenador, — se que debes hacerlo... y en todo caso estaré ahí para apoyarte si es que necesitas la ayuda de un viejo en tu nuevo proyecto— mikado sonrió agradecido.

— no habría pensado en nadie mas—

/

—habitación 107— respondió la enfermera que estaba de turno en la recepción.

—gracias!—y una vez encontrada la puerta se detuvo frente a ella; respirando muy hondo saco el peine de mano y dio unas cuantas pasadas a su flequillo esponjado. Entonces armándose de valor entro apretando mas de la cuenta las margaritas que llevaba sujetando.

—hola— saludo cauteloso.

la hermosa jovencita lo miro estática desde su camilla, incrédula de que estuviera ahí en su habitación. A su alrededor se encontraban dispuestos montones de regalos, entre peluches, globos y arreglos florales pero el joven noto complacido que ninguno contenía sus sencillas flores favoritas.

Se encontraba tendida vistiendo una bata de hospital, su pie derecho atrapado en un tosco yeso y alzado para favorecer su circulación.

—TU... QUE HACES AQUI!?— reprocho la joven. — deberias estar rumbo a Europa! Tu avión salio hace 2 horas! — le gritaba desde su camilla.

El muchacho sonrió ante su mal humor, le encantaba verla así, tan necia; aveces rayando lo infantil. — lo se... — dijo al acercarse hacia la camilla.

—he renunciado, no competiré mas...no puedo hacerlo sin mi pareja.— musito con voz aterciopelada.

— NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! QUE HAY DE NATASHA PAVLOVA? ELLA ES TU PAREJA AHORA—Azusa sujetaba las sabanas arrugando las entre sus dedos, consciente de su proprio bochorno... sentía su cara arder, y al corazón latir tan aprisa que lo creía apunto de estallar. Aun así , no le gustaba doblegarse por sus emociones, nunca daba las cosas por sentado.

Mikado dejo las margaritas en su regazo, y la miro de una forma tan cálida que aunque la joven se resistió con todas sus fuerzas una lagrima termino por escaparse de sus ojos verdes.

El la seco de inmediato, aprovechando la cercanía para tomar su rostro con suavidad.

—y...tu pañuelo?—observo la chica.

—a... bueno.. olvide ponermelo—el joven sonrio nervioso.a quien queria engañar?

—conquistando chicas otra vez!—acuso mientras intentaba propinarle una golpiza desde su camilla.—

Mikado rió divertido y tomo sus manos por las muñecas.

— nosotros somos la pareja dorada de kolhotz lo olvidas?—

Azusa aparto su agarre con orgullo contenido— no seas bobo tu, y todo el mundo saben que nunca mas podre patinar de nuevo, mi carrera... se a terminado , pero la tuya aun continua, debes seguirla mientras puedes...—

el tuvo que interrumpirla antes de que protagonizara otra rabieta.

— TE AMO —dijo con franqueza.

La joven shiratori abrio los ojos estupefacta..

— P...pues... n...no me importa!—chillo.

—no patinare en pareja nunca mas si no es contigo, te guste o no! —

entonces no pudo mas y dejo caer libres sus lagrimas, apretando entre sus brazos el hermoso arreglo de margaritas que el había traído solo para ella.

—entonces nunca mas volverás a patinar! — contesto testaruda.

—ya veré como me las arreglo—tomo de nuevo su rostro y poco a poco fue acercándose hacia ella— pero, no me apartare de ti—.dijo decidido..

La joven hizo un mohin infantil, rendida de una vez por todas, derrotada por los principescos ademanes del muchacho... por mas años que los hubiera visto en acción nunca podría acostumbrarse al encanto que le producían.

— si ya no seremos una pareja sobre el hielo, que sera de nosotros ahora?— pregunto angustiada y a la deriva.. mientras sentía como los labios del joven besaban con ternura su frente; como era ya una intima costumbre entre los dos.

Mikado soltó una risita ante el carácter tan voluble de su amada señorita.

— creo que el termino correcto es ..."amantes"—le susurro para después besarla con infinita ternura en los labios por primera vez ;en el resto de sus vidas.

Fin .

Comentarios:

Creo que se dieron cuenta en mi colaboración para "la bestia de nerima" que soy fan de esta pareja a la cual que idealizado muchiiisimo en mi mente...

desde que escuche la canción "los amantes " con esa descripción tan pintoresca de un joven gallardo y vanidoso solo pude pensar en mikado :3 y por que no... también en su relación con asuza... este pequeño ejercicio me inspiro a trazar una trama para un log fic.. aunque estoy consciente de que no es una idea muy atractiva en un fandom donde no abundan tramas sobre ellos... quisiera saber sus opiniones... les da curiosidad saber el trasfondo de esta relación?

En lo que respecta a mi verdadera preocupación "la ultima flor de cerezo" quiero que sepan que desde que empece mis vacaciones no e hecho otra cosa que escribir escribir y escribir! imploro piedad y paciencia T_T solo quiero que quede perfecto. LOS AMOO! MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
